Rumour Has It
by W.I.R
Summary: Just some random Brenda/Sharon one-shots.
1. Mistakes

Disclaimer: The Closer and all of its characters are not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Mistakes<strong>

Sharon Raydor didn't make mistakes. Well, Sharon Raydor didn't make mistakes that she owned up to publicly. Yet here she was on a Saturday night, date night no less, making what she was sure some would say was the biggest mistake of her career, kissing her superior. However, Sharon would be the first to point out that technically Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson was not her superior. Therefore, the kiss that had started between them mere moments ago was-

"You're thinking too much." A southern accent drawled into her ear.

"Hmmm?" Sharon responded as Brenda pulled slowly away from her.

"Look Cap'n, I will be the first to admit that me coming over here so soon after my divorce might not be the best idea for either of us. But I also think its safe to say that neither of us really gives a _damn_ about that so if you could please just stop _thinkin'_ so much and focus on the kissin' part, then I can promise that you will have a much more enjoyable evenin'." Brenda huffed out before pushing the brunette back down beneath her on the living room sofa.

No Sharon Raydor didn't make mistakes, at least not twice in one night that is.


	2. Armani

**Armani**

Heat. It pooled in her belly turning her insides inside out. Outwardly, it made her skin flush, which spread from her cheeks all the way down to her chest, which contained her beating heart. Although, she wasn't so sure it was actually beating anymore.

It wasn't even supposed to be possible, desiring someone so quickly after ending a second marriage. Didn't she read that in some new fangled magazine somewhere? That love, let alone lust, was supposed to be harder to come by after having been in so many serious relationships of some sort.

Yet here she was on an average Thursday afternoon moonin' over one Captain Sharon Raydor as if the other woman was a free sample of chocolate being passed out at a Winn-Dixie. Brenda could almost be disgusted with herself if it wasn't for the fact that the other woman looked so damn gorgeous dressed up in a form fitting, what she was sure had to be Armani suit, that every man from Pope to Tao had been admiring her all damn day. And it was really starting to become irritating. Finally, after seeing both Provenza and Flynn take what must have been their fifth look each at the Captain's legs Brenda snapped, storming away from the murder board and up to one unsuspecting Sharon Raydor who was having a discussion with Gabriel.

"I need to speak with you," the blond said through clenched teeth, grabbing the other woman by her arm and dragging her into her office, and away from the prying eyes off the rest of her division.

"Excuse me Chief, but I am not a suspect and do not appreciate being treated as such," Sharon said as Brenda turned around to face her.

"This has got to stop," Brenda, said ignoring the Captain's remark.

"What has?" Sharon asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You and all of _this!" _Brenda said gesturing wildly to the Captain's outfit.

"Excuse me?" Sharon said her eyes narrowing slightly as she stared at Brenda.

"You can't just come in here; to _my _murder room I'll remind you. Strutting around in that, what I am sure is a very expensive, and might I add tight fittin' dress suit, distractin' all of my detectives with those ridiculously long legs of yours as if you don't have a care in the world. I mean for goodness sakes Cap'n, this isn't some Victoria Secret fashion show!"

Sharon smiled wickedly, and walked slowly up to Brenda, leaning in so that her mouth was right by the other woman's ear, and their bodies were only a breath apart.

"You know Chief Johnson," she whispered huskily, "there is no need to be jealous. I only wore the suit for you," and with that the Captain turned on her heel, quickly exiting the Deputy Chief's office.

"Oh that _woman_!" Brenda moaned to herself, wondering how she was ever going to get that tight fitting Armani outfit out of her mind.


	3. Dare

**Dare**

Her head was pounding, and not in a good way, if there even was a good reason for your head to pound that is. Her mouth was dry, and for some unknown reason Sharon was craving Taco Bell, like it was her last meal. Overall, she felt like she was back at her high school prom when Cynthia Heart had dared her to drink more than her share of the spiked punch, and make out with Tommy Fey.

Sharon hoped that she had learned from those ridiculous high school days, yet she distinctly remembers a southern voice daring her to take shot after shot last night, and now here she was waking up on what she suddenly realized was an unfamiliar couch. The only thing that could make this worse would be if-

"Good mornin' Cap'n" Brenda Leigh said, as she entered her living room placing a glass of water and two Advil on the table next to the captain's head.

"What did you do to me?" Sharon moaned as she reached for the water and drugs to soothe her headache.

"Why I haven't the slightest idea of what you could be talkin' about Cap'n."

"Now listen here Georgia, I may have forgotten a lot of things about what happened last night, but even when drunk you are sure as hell hard to forget, so I will repeat, what the fuck happened last night?"

"Now, now Sharon there is no reason for you to be crass about it. We just went out for a few drinks last night and some of us indulged more than others, that's all," Brenda said, sitting down on the other end of her couch with a huff.

"Funny how I'm the one that over indulged" Sharon said forcing herself to sit up.

"Yes, well everyone has their moments" Brenda said, looking as innocent as could be.

"And nothing else happened last night?" Sharon asked, nursing more of her water.

"Nope! Nothin' at all!" Brenda said, and if Sharon were more alert, she would have realized that the blond officer was a little too forceful with her answer.

"Ok then, as soon as this vomiting sensation passes, you are taking me home," Sharon stated.

"Can do Cap'n, can do."

* * *

><p><em>Last Night<em>

"Tell me why I agreed to do this again?" Sharon asked for what Brenda was sure, was the 18th time.

"Now Sharon, as my friend, you agreed to help me drown my miseries after a second failed marriage," Brenda replied.

"I think you need to look up what the word _friend _means again" Sharon said sitting down at a table of what had to be the most dingiest bar she had ever stepped foot into.

Brenda ignored the woman's comment and went to order their drinks. Moments later, she came back with a tray full of shots for the two women.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Sharon asked bewilderedly.

"I just thought it would be fun to try somethin' different," Brenda said.

"No thank you."

"Oh come on Sharon! You said you would go with me tonight!"

"I thought we would have a few glasses of wine. Not some mystery shots!" Sharon said.

Brenda eyed the other woman across the table from her before saying the three magic words she knew could get the Captain to do just about anything she asked of her, "I dare you."

Sharon eyed Brenda with hatred and defiance before snapping out a "Fine!" and taking two shots in quick concession, "I hope you're happy."

"Very," Brenda said, raising a drink in mock solute to the other woman before taking a shot of her own.

Hours later Brenda realized that maybe daring the Captain to overindulge was not her brightest moment. For, somehow, the two women had made it from the bar to her house and were now both stumbling to get inside, when all of a sudden she felt Sharon pushing her up against the door and saying, "I've always wanted to kiss you."

Brenda could barley breath with that confession hanging between them she mutter the same three words she had said earlier in the evening, "I dare you."


End file.
